Tuesdays at the Restaurant
by DaniLovesSpunkRansom
Summary: An older woman goes to the same restaurant every Tuesday and Thursday. There, she watches the ups and downs of a relationship between two people. BxE AH AU Oneshot


Tuesdays at the Restaurant

**A/N I wrote this almost a year ago, before I started posting on fan fiction. So, I thought I might as well put something up to tide people over until I can get a new story up, so enjoy!**

**Tuesday, January 8th**

I sat down at my usual table at my favorite restaurant that I had been going to for many years. I was greeted by the familiar waiter who always knew I would be here on my regular Tuesdays and Thursdays. I ordered my usual meal and drink. Everything was the same as always. Being an older woman, no one payed much attention to me, so I took advantage of that and did some good ol' people watching.

I saw a middle aged man with a cell phone attached to his ear. I saw him here every Tuesday since about seven months. There was also a young woman with a baby by her side, who normally came on Thursday. As always, she had a baby on her lap. I frowned at the thought of her possibly raising the child alone. Of course, I could never know her circumstances. Her husband may just be at work, or not with her. I giggled at all of my assumptions, but never knowing the truth. But she didn't have a ring. The young woman intrigued me, though. She pulled out a copy of _Wuthering Heights_, and pushed her mahogany hair out of her eyes. She just bounced her child on her knee while reading the book, eating her lunch, and feeding her child at the same time. Multi-tasker, to say the least. The man got off of his cell phone. He continued eating his lunch, not bothering to look up once. He had bronze messy hair and green eyes, from what I could tell. Quite handsome, I had to admit.

The young woman looked at the man and turned pink immediately. I chuckled softly to myself. I found myself rooting for this girl, wanting so badly for the man to look at her. I wasn't quite sure why, though. After what seemed like forever, the man looked up at the girl. He smiled softly, and gazed at her for almost a life time. But all too soon, she walked out of the restaurant. I left shortly after, taking one last look at the young man, who looked deep in thought.

**Tuesday, February 12th**

The young woman kept her Thursday schedule for about a month. Then, finally, she came on a Tuesday, to the young man's delight. It was just another day of them both sneaking glances at each other. I had never seen a person blush as much as the young woman did. When she wasn't looking at the man, she kept her gaze securely on her child. I saw the love in her eyes, and I think the young man did, too. He looked at the two with almost a...longing. It made me smile a bit.

But, the day went by without them exchanging one word. The hopeless romantic in me sighed a bit.

**Tuesday, March 3rd **

After a couple weeks, she came again. This made the young man quite happy. I could tell he was thinking of talking to her, but was probably a bit nervous to follow through. The woman looked quite happy too. I'm sure she was expecting never to see the stranger again.

His first try, he stood up, gulped down his fear and walked up to the young woman. He was only a few tables away from her, so he didn't have to much time to change his mind. He was so close, but made a sharp turn to where the bathroom was. He came back out, minutes later, with a defeated expression.

Try number two, he walked over to her table, until he was cut off by the waiter, and he saw that as his chance to back out. Now, I could feel myself rooting for him! It was painfully obvious that the two would be perfect together. I mean, the child didn't scare him away, for goodness sake! If he was willing to accept helping her raise a child, he was good enough for a lovely young woman like herself. Ah, here I am, getting ahead of myself. He should probably talk to her, before marrying her.

Then, the third try. His stride faltered a bit, which made me smile. He finally got to the table. I could tell that he had nothing to say. The woman blushed furiously. He picked up a baby toy that her child dropped, and handed it to her. She smiled and thanked him, and he nodded in return. I suppose he got too nervous to introduce himself, for he scurried off to his table.

It was progress, though.

**Tuesday, March 10th**

The young woman started making more frequent Tuesday visits. You wouldn't be able to imagine the grin on his face whenever she walked through the door. She didn't have her child this time, though. I was glad to see that she had at least a _little_ bit of freedom. Today she was reading _Pride and Prejudice._ She must really like the classics. I found that admirable.

The young man came in later than usual, today. He normally came in earlier than I and left after I did. He snuck a glance at the girl and she looked away. Of course, she was blushing. They did the same subtle glimpsing that normally occurs. Suddenly, the man walked up the to girl and stuck out his hand. He introduced himself. I think I heard him say Edmund or Edward, I wasn't sure. I decided Edward suited him, so I started referring to him as that. When the girl introduced herself, though, it was quite clear. She was called Bella Swan. The names fit them perfectly.

I got so caught up in learning their names, that I forgot what was actually going on. They were talking! It was sweet and adorable.

I picked up on a few things they were talking about. It wasn't anything to deep, but they were only getting to know each other. All to soon, he sat back down at his table.

I smiled at the enchanting couple. They both seemed completely dazzled by each other's presence. They were also both unaware of it. It only made them more charming.

Bella looked a bit self conscious the rest of the time she was there. I didn't blame her for wondering if she said the right thing, or made a fool of herself. I had a feeling that it didn't matter what she did or said; he was quite smitten, as was she.

**Tuesday, March 17th**

Both Bella and I were quite disappointed when Edward did not show up this week. I saw the upset expression her face. She didn't have her baby again. Had she arranged for a sitter so that she could have time with him? That made me even more disappointed.

She ate her meal in silence. She pulled out _Pride and Prejudice_ again. Last week she had just started it, and today she finished. She was quite the reader. I felt very bad for Bella. I had faith that he would be back, though.

**Tuesday, April 9th**

After a frustrating few weeks of them missing each other, they finally came on the same Tuesday. A smile lit up on all three of our faces.

Today, he joined her at her table. She had her baby with her, and he happily played with the child. She was so fascinated that he didn't run off when he saw the child. Well, at least it looked like it. The baby seemed to like Edward, also. They looked like a family.

I finally caught a glimpse of the child. It was a girl. I waited to hear the name of her, but it never came. I never heard anything that sounded remotely like a name of someone. It only made me more curious. I knew an intelligent girl would have a lovely name for her daughter. Well, I was assuming that Bella was intelligent, but I thought that to be beside the point. Anyway, it seemed only right that she introduce the baby.

Once they left, I saw the dismay on their faces. It made me so happy that they shared an mutual fondness. I'm still not sure why, though.

**Tuesday, April 16**

Today, they walked through the door together, hand in hand. There was nothing but love in both of their eyes. They sat at Bella's regular table and just stared at each other and talked. I could see how interested each was when the other talked. They wanted to know more about each other. It was love, nothing less.

**Tuesday, April 23rd - July 14th**

I felt lucky to watch their relationship grow. It was like watching a flower bloom. It started with holding hands, then a kiss on the cheek, to chaste kisses on the lips, and, well, so on. Sometimes they would bring Bella's daughter, sometimes not. It didn't matter to them, I could tell. They just wanted to be together.

Sometimes they would walk in alone, when the other couldn't come. Sometimes she would meet him there. Most of the time they walked in together. But no matter what, they were always thinking of each other, I could tell.

**Tuesday, July 21st**

Edward came alone today. He looked very distressed. He didn't seem so in love as he normally was. This was a bit disconcerting. Maybe it was just my imagination, but I thought I saw a tear fall down his cheek. My immediate reaction was to worry about Bella. Had something happened to her? Then I wondered why I cared so much.

Bella came in the following Thursday, looking just as upset. But, she let the tears flow. I felt so bad for her, I only wish I knew what was wrong.

**Tuesday July 28th - September 10th**

They didn't come together for the next couple of months. I was so upset that the couple that I had come to love were no longer together, as I assumed. I held onto false hope that they would reunite, only to be disappointed week after week.

**Thursday, September 17th**

Bella was in alone today, as usual. I almost stopped paying attention to her and Edward, as it made me feel a bit sad. But I was shocked to see Edward scurry in, fifteen minutes later.

He looked extremely nervous, and she looked upset. They got into a small argument that I couldn't make out. I knew that they weren't really mad at each other, they were still in love. They were just being very stubborn.

Then Edward did something that I had not expected. He got down on his knee, and pulled out a ring. Bella looked absolutely astonished. I hoped to the lord she would say yes. She barely gave it a second thought and said yes. She jumped into his arms. It was a beautiful sight. I got up and left, quite satisfied.

**Tuesday, September 24th**

They brought in their friends today. There were four people, who were all seemingly close. They were mostly referred to as Jasper or Jazz, Emmett or Em, Alice, and Rosalie or Rose. They were quite the interesting group. I concluded that Emmett and Bella were brother and sister, and Emmett was married to Rosalie. Alice was Edward's sister and was married to Jasper. I also deduced that Jasper and Rosalie were brother and sister. It was quite cute how well they all got along.

**Tuesday, January 5th**

I had been watching the couple for a year. I watched as they took their first glances, and now as they sit in the restaurant for the first time as husband and wife. I couldn't believe that it took them even _this_ long to figure it all out. I felt very lucky to witness such a relationship.

I also felt very grateful, as I'm sure they did too, for Tuesdays at the restaurant.


End file.
